An Obscure Host
by British Tea
Summary: A Thrid Class SOLDIER is wounded and they only have their chocobo for help. Until they find a large mansion with an all too nice host. a Little "Obscure"


**An Obscure Host**

We needed to find a place to stay. But in the middle of nowhere? No chance. I was wounded and alone besides, my chocobo, Artemis. I was laying on his back, holding my stomache to stop the bleeding. I was shot and was going to die if I didn't get the bullet out. It just HAD to be poisoned, huh? We rode fast down the dark deserted road. Trees flashed by aswell as ruins of a once great town. Artemis stopped and turned around to look at me. His eyes seemed to say_ I'll find somewhere, Rue. No worries._ He turned back around after I nodded and started running at a faster pace now. I couldn't close my eyes for fear I would never open them again.

Out of nowhere, a huge mansion stood. Artemis's beak dropped open a little and sped toward the house. He tapped on the door and waited. A man with long black hair and glasses opened the door.

"How may I be of service young chocobo?" the man asked, clearly not seeing me. I sat up slowly, my mako blue eyes fixed on his name plate in which I could barely make out. Hojo.

"Waaaaark!" Artemis squaked at the man. I groaned and started slipping off. I didn't have enough energy to catch myself. The man, a scientist I supose, caught me and brought me inside. Artemis followed being very observative and protective. The black haired man opened a bag and took out a hypedermic needle. He injected me and immediately I felt a some of the pain go away.

"Now what might your name be dear traveler?" He asked and he moved me to a bed. I leaved back against the pillow and groaned.

"Rue. Rue Tsuke." I said quietly. I shut my eyes and made a pathetic whistling noise and two clicks, Artemis's signal to come. The big bird stepped over and sat next to the bed. He stared into my eyes telling me to be careful.

"Beautiful name! I am Professer Hojo. You have quite the smart bird there." Hojo said smiling and trying to pet Artemis. Artemis snapped at his fingers and glared.

"He's my boyfriend. Some crazy mage turned him into a chocobo a year ago. Thanks for taking us in." I said, half smiling. Artemis looked at me for a moment before staring at Hojo. Then I realized why I knew that name and that's why I had to get out.

"Y-you're Hojo... Ex-ShinRa... You made Sephiroth and Genesis monsters!! How could you?!" I shouted. Anger pulsed through my veins making my Mako infused eyes glow brighter. Hojo began laughing, laughing like the maniac he was. Before I could call for Artemis to attack, Hojo injected him with a sleeping syrum. Artemis fell to the floor like a dropped rag doll. From the bag that saved me he brought out a huge scalpel.

"Well well well... We better get that bullet out eh?" after saying that he sliced into my already bruised flesh. I watched helplessly as my blood poored out and onto the bed sheets. I screamed in agony. Hojo began slicing upwards, toward my heart and lungs. Blood splattered his glasses. He had a evil smile and blood crazed eyes.

Hojo set the scalpel down and put on a glove. "This wont hurt at all." he said as he danced his fingers around the gash. In one quick moment the crazed scientist shoved his hand into my stomache. I watched as a scene from a horror movie played before my eyes. Hojo entwined his fingers in my intestines and yanked. My intestines flew out of me and across the room. _SPLAT!_ Blood spurted from my stomache. Slowly I was blacking out. I reached out with my hands to strangle him, Hojo simply raised his scalpel and slashed open my wrists. I screamed in terror until blood gurgled into my mouth.

The madman shoved his hands up into my chest. I felt a searing pain where my heart is. He yanked hard and out came the bloody mass know as my heart. I coughed and sputtered thinking I should be dead by now. Hojo smirked and squeezed blood splattered all over us. The lights were fading fast now, thats when I knew I wouldn't be whistling to Artemis again. I shut my eyes and within a few seconds the pain subsided. I heard a far off laugh and then everything was silent.

**Fin.**


End file.
